<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(s)he's still dead when you're done with the bottle. by luvelles (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282715">(s)he's still dead when you're done with the bottle.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/luvelles'>luvelles (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Character Death, I'm super bad at tagging, Sorry but not really, a lot of blood actually, but you can already tell this isn't going to be good, this is a huge mess but i felt the need to post something for today</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/luvelles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>May 19th.<br/>Things were bound to go wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(s)he's still dead when you're done with the bottle.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy death day bo-bo ;((</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house was much too quiet that day.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Catalina was the last to emerge from her room, and as she entered the kitchen she immediately noticed the absence of a certain green gremlin.</p><p> </p><p>The other five queens continued with their breakfast as normal, except the usual morning chatter was missing. Catalina couldn’t help but wonder if Anne was alright.</p><p> </p><p>Jane seemed to have the same thoughts, for she was the one who finally asked the question,</p><p>“Has anyone seen Anne this morning?” They all shook their heads.</p><p>There was only more silence before a sudden look of recollection passed over Kitty’s face. She felt around for her phone before realizing it was upstairs, then shot up from her chair and rushed over to the calendar that hung across the room.</p><p> </p><p><em> May 19th. </em>Kitty read aloud, and Catalina suddenly realized what was going on.</p><p>It was the anniversary of Anne’s death.</p><p> </p><p>Just as the Spaniard was about to head upstairs to check on the second queen, she arrived herself.</p><p> </p><p>Anne looked dreadful, to say the least. Under her eyes held bags so dark she looked as though she’d been punched in both of them, her brown hair that wasn’t tied back in her attempt at a braid hung pathetically around her face and her neck.</p><p>Her neck that held her scar conveniently covered by a choker.</p><p> </p><p>Anne was dead silent as she entered the kitchen, her arms wrapped shyly around her midriff, hugging herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Bo” Anna said cautiously, trying and failing to lift the mood inside the kitchen. Anne managed only a weak glance in the German’s direction and shuffled over to the counter to make coffee as she did everyday.</p><p> </p><p>The room descended into awkward quietness again until a few moments later, when a thud followed by the sound of porcelain shattering echoed from behind the five queens at the table.</p><p> </p><p>There on the floor the French queen lay, shards of a broken mug next to her.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina was the first to rush over, and almost fainted at what she saw.</p><p>Bright crimson blood poured in thin rivers from underneath Anne’s choker and was staining her simple green nightgown.</p><p>Her eyes were simply shut and the gold queen would have thought the worst had it not been for the rapid heaving of the second queen’s chest.</p><p>Jane took one look at the blood and immediately ushered Kitty out of the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>She brushed the shards away with her foot and tried to figure out what in Heaven’s name to do.</p><p>“Anna, get some towels please, and quickly!” Catalina ordered as she grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and filled it with water. The fourth queen nodded and rushed away, returning only a moment later with two armfuls of clean white bath towels, tossing one over to Catalina and setting the rest on the counter next to the frantic and bleeding queens.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina unclasped the black and green choker from the younger queens neck and set it aside before going to work.</p><p>Anne’s eyes fluttered open almost as soon as one of the wet towels made contact with her throat.</p><p>Instantly, she was hit with wave after wave of only <em> pain. </em>Her vision was blurry but she could faintly see the outline of someone above her.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh, you’re alright” Catalina whispered to the whimpering queen she was helping, “You’re going to be fine.”</p><p>She continued wiping away the blood gushing from the seemingly open scar, and she thought that would be it, but no.</p><p>Catalina’s eyes widened when she saw only more of the crimson substance pour out, and replaced wiping away the blood with instead pressing the towel to the wound in an attempt to help it clot.</p><p> </p><p>“Cathy, this isn’t working,” Catalina said frantically to her goddaughter, “I- I don’t know what to do-”</p><p>Cathy whipped out her phone, dialing quickly for an ambulance as Catalina worked double to both keep the stained red compress tight on Anne’s neck and to keep the girl from fading into unconsciousness once again.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The sound of sirens approaching the house signaled the woman to their final hope.</p><p>Catalina picked the bleeding girl up and carried her bridal-style out of the house, not caring about the blood that was undeniably dripping down her clothes before the medics could even step out of their vehicle.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>The hospital room was more silent then breakfast had been that morning. The (thankfully) steady breathing of the EKG was the only sound other than the quiet breathing of the deathly pale girl in the white hospital bed.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina didn’t know where her sudden affections for Anne Boleyn were coming from, but she decided she liked them too much to push them away.</p><p>She only wished the green queen felt the same.</p><p> </p><p>The five other queens were doing their own little thing. Cathy had lent Kitty her book to read to distract her from the blood-stained bandages circling her cousin’s neck. Anna was scrolling through her phone, her face rather emotionless. Jane was reading through a magazine she’d picked up from the waiting room. And Catalina was lost in her thoughts. Her head resting on the edge of the side of the bed she sat at with her hand clasped in the cold one of the injured queen asleep.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was late now, around dinner time perhaps. None of the women wanted dinner anymore though. Not one of them could possibly think of such a thing at a time like currently.</p><p> </p><p>No, of course they couldn’t. Not when the rhythmic beeps of the EKG turned into a single long flatline. Not when Kitty started wailing, shaking desperately at her cousin, trying to wake her up, not when doctors and nurses alike rushed in and pulled the teenager away, not when the medical professionals tried everything they could to revive the young woman, and certainly not when the five remaining queens cried with one another as one of the doctors declared Anne Boleyn to be alive no longer.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Time of death:</p><p>
  <em> 5.19pm </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>